When Alice and Emmett Break the Rules
by Lyn-Cartlascedemus
Summary: When Alice and Emmett get pay back on the family for making restrictions on what they can and cannot do.
1. Let's Do It

**When Alice and Emmett Break the Rules.**

It had been a week since Alice had gotten her list of things she wasn't allowed to do anymore. It drove her insane most of the time. She was laying on her unneeded bed staring at the ceiling, in sheer boredom when Emmett entered. "Hey little sister. Want to do something fun?" Emmett asked with a crazed look in his eye.

"Like what Emmett?" Alice asked without removing her golden eyes from the ceiling. She had been staring at the same crack in the ceiling for the past hour.

"Like breaking all of our rules." Emmett replied with a smile. If anyone in the house found out about his plan then it was instant death for him. Especially if Rosalie found out. Alice looked up at him with a look of questioning on her face. Emmett nodded showing that she had heard correctly. In a flash Alice was off the bed in and out of her closet and standing in front of the closet wearing camouflage pants a dark green shirt and a dark green military style hat with the name 'A. Whitlock' on the bill. Obviously Esme or Alice had sewn the name on but it looked somewhat realistic. "I assume you're in?" Emmett asked with a malicious grin. He wouldn't hurt his family, but he would torture them with pranks.

"Let's do it." Alice said smiling back.

**Author's note: Ok sorry it's so short but I promise you that the next chapter will be alot longer. When I'm done with this I'm hoping to have at least 10-15 chapters. Hopefully more though. If you have any rules on my lists of what they cant do you should review this and let me know =).**


	2. Shampoo and Conditioner

Emmett and Alice snuck down to the living room, after Alice had dressed Emmett in camouflage clothing of course. Luckily for them everyone but Carlisle had gone hunting. Carlisle was at work as usual so they were home alone. "Grab the lists, I'm going to get some things out of the kitchen." Alice said rushing out of the living room and into the kitchen. When she came back she had 3 bottles of honey and a gallon of milk. Emmett had gotten the lists off the wall and copied them down on another sheet of paper and re-hung them. No one would be the wiser. Emmett looked confused, he didn't understand why she had honey and milk. "Read number 3 on your list." Emmett looked down and grinned.

"Why do you have milk too though?" Emmett asked. He now understood what the point of having honey was but not what the point of having milk was.

"We're not adding honey to the shampoo. We're emptying the bottle of shampoo and putting milk and honey in it. " Alice replied with a grin. Emmett jumped up flinging himself over the banister above them so he was on the second floor of the house. Alice flew up the stairs at vampire speed instead of being as reckless as Emmett. The went to the room Rosalie and Emmett shared, Rosalie had decided to keep her bathroom items in her room so no one else would use them. She was a little conceited and selfish sometimes. Emmett tossed Alice the bottle of shampoo then a look of genius came across his face.

"Alice you will never guess what I just thought of," Emmett said with a hint of excitement. Alice looked at him waiting for him to tell her. "We could put in that wash in wash out hair dye. I have some purple I was going to use on Halloween or for the freshman, but I can always just buy more."

"We shouldn't mix it with the honey and milk though," Alice said beginning to think, "get me the hair dye and her conditioner." Emmett's eyes widened with excitement and did what she said. It took him a few minutes to get the hair dye out of the closet. He had hidden as well as possible so Rosalie wouldn't be able to find it. Emmett tossed the conditioner and dye to his little sister and just seconds after she caught it her eyes glazed over once they refocused she spoke, "They'll be back in 3 minutes."

"Are we mixing the dye and the conditioner?" Emmett asked. Alice shook her head and went into the bathroom. She handed the shampoo bottle to Emmett and started emptying the contents of the conditioner bottle into the sink, Emmett mimicked her. Once the bottles were empty they filled them with their designated contents. Emmett and Alice placed them back in their spots before they went downstairs and sat on the couch. Though it was hard they tried to look like they had been in the same position for a while and that they were excruciatingly bored. The rest of the Cullen's filed into the house. "Hey Rosie." Emmett said sweetly. Rosalie glared at him obviously mad about her shirt being ruined. Jasper and Edward smiled inconspicuously behind her. Rosalie was covered in blood so Alice and Emmett assumed that they had caused it. Rosalie stomped up the stairs into the bedroom and into the shower soon after. She may be a vampire but she took her time in the shower. About half an hour and a 15 minute blow drying session Rosalie exited the bathroom. Emmett and Alice shared a glance. They were lucky Rosalie wasn't one to look in mirrors if they were fogged up.

"Oh dear god!" Jasper yelled as Rosalie made her way down the stairs. Edward looked up and immediately like Jasper he fell to the ground rolling and clutching his stomach in laughter. Emmett and Alice took the chance to look up and see their handy work. They too began laughing uncontrollably. Rosalie's blonde hair was now purple and though it was cleaned and blow dried it looked dirty and clumped together. Rosalie stared at them looked behind her and once she realized that they were laughing at her she ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Emmett I'm going to kill you!" she screamed before turning around. When she turned around in the foggy mirror were the words 'he had help' written in the fog. Alice had taken the chance to go into the bathroom while Rosalie dried her hair in the bedroom. Rosalie screamed loudly causing Esme to come into the living room as 3 blurs raced past, one short black haired one, one curly brown haired one and a purple long haired one.

"What did Emmett do?" Esme asked once they were gone. Jasper and Edward were still on the floor shaking their heads. Finally they were able to speak after a few minutes.

"Alice and Emmett…" Edward gasped having difficulties.

"dyed her hair…" Jasper continued.

"and put honey in her shampoo!" Edward finished falling back to the floor rippling with laughter. Alice and Emmett appeared back in the room slamming the door and locking it. It wouldn't stop Rosalie but it did slow her down some. It gave both vampires the chance to hide behind their 'mother'.

"Rosalie, calm down dear. I'm sure it will wash out." Esme reassured as Emmett and Alice clung to her like they were horrified 3 year olds. Both 'kids' nodded with force. Rosalie hissed and stomped up the stairs back to the shower.

"She's even more mad," Edward said composing himself slightly but still laughing, "but only because she has to use someone else's shampoo." The Cullen 'kids' all began laughing at this, Esme shook her head disapprovingly and retreated to the kitchen. It was apparent to all of them that Rosalie was going to be a living hell for a while.


	3. Little Princess

Emmet and Alice waited until the next time most everyone was out of the house. Bella and Edward had gone to the cabin, and had left Nessie at the house, Esme and Rosalie had gone out shopping for multiple different things and Carlisle was at work. Nessie had just woken up from her nap when Alice and Emmett got the perfect idea from their list. Since this may be their only chance they chose from Alice's list this time. The idea chosen was the rule reading 'Alice is not allowed to dress Nessie in a princess dress' then the rules under it which read 'she is also not allowed to teach her to run away, hide, kick and scream when someone tries to get her to take off the afore mentioned dress.' Alice you dress her in the dress then Emmett took the liberty of teacher her where to hide and how to get away and all that. "Aunt Alice! Uncie Emmett!" Renesmee called from the room above she had napped in. Both Cullens raced up the stairs to her.

"Nessie would you like to dress up like a princess?" Alice asked her sweetly. Nessie smiled up at her and nodded. Renesmee looked 6 and had the mentality of a 6 year old but she was only 2 years in reality. Alice picked her up and carried her to the room she shared with Jasper. Alice set the little girl on the bed and began going through her closet at vampire speed looking for the dress she had recently bought for her niece. Once she found it she hung it on the back of the closet door. Emmett was kneeling on the floor near Renesmee.

"Ok, Nessie if mommy or daddy or anyone else tries to get you to take it off, we need you to run away and hide somewhere. If they find you can you scream really loud?" Emmett was explaining to her what they wanted her to do. "And you cant tell them that we told you to do it either." Nessie nodded and smiled saying that she understood. Alice quickly changed Nessie and put some of her curly hair up in a small bun then allowed the rest to flow down her back. Emmett left the room when he returned he carried a princess tiara and placed it on his nieces head. A movie and a half later Bella and Edward came home.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett?" Bella asked kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Yes!" Nessie said with a squeal.

"Isn't about time for bed Ness?" Edward asked looking at his daughter and his wife. Bella nodded.

"It's time for you to take off that dress. Bath time and then bed time." Bella said. This was a mistake as soon as it was said. Renesmee began screaming bloody murder and running towards the stairs. Emmett forced back his laughter noticeably, Alice on the other hand contained it quite well. It took them 3 hours to catch her. Esme's china, a few tables, a chair, and a door were destroyed in the process. Esme yelled at Emmett for about an hour and he happily took the blame. As long as no one suspected Alice helped in this one they could continue breaking the rules.


	4. Rainbow Car

Alice had gotten the idea of decorating Edward's car for his birthday. With the help of Emmett she was going to cover the car in window paint and multiple other decorations, they had bought the previous morning. Now they stood outside the school in between Emmett's jeep and Edward's infamous Volvo he cherished. Because they had gone hunting the night before they had an excuse to be late and to drive Emmett's jeep, which they had put all of the decorating supplies. The back door of the jeep was open, Alice had a look of deviousness and Emmett just kind of looked stupid. They began with the window paint writing on the back window 'Happy Birthday Eddiekins!'. It had been decided previously that Alice would do all of the writing and Emmett would work mainly with paper decorations. By the time Alice had finished writing on all of the windows Emmett had put a 'Happy Birthday' banner across the back of the car, taken millions of confetti pieces and taped them all over the car, used window paint to draw smiley faces to represent the Cullens and school kids and a sad face to represent Edward when he saw this, and he had made giant polka dots everywhere. They worked at a slow pace, human pace to be exact, taking their time and plotting more and more ideas of rule breaking chances because of this they had five minutes before school let out. "What else can we do?" Emmett asked looking down at Alice. Alice smiled and began rummaging through the jeep, when she resurfaced, clutched in her small hand was a bottle of silly string. Emmett began jumping up and down, "Oh let me do it! I wanna do it!" he began pleading. Alice smiled.

"Ok, but you better make it good." Alice replied throwing the can to him. He caught it with ease and quickly began spraying the car with silly string. He wrote, 'Happy Birthday' on the trunk with it and sprayed some on the rest of the car. He was careful not to put too much, so as not to cover the words and other decor. He quickly tossed the can into the back of the jeep seconds before Alice slammed the doors and the bell rang. Kids began filing out of the school, some stopped and watched as one by one the Cullens began to appear. Jasper and Rosalie thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. Edward and Bella were the last to arrive at the scene. Bella was obviously trying not to laugh at the sight and Edward was down right furious.

"My car! Alice, really? My car!" he screamed. Emmett pulled out a camera snapped a quick few shots of the car and then began taking pictures of the look on Edward's face.

"What makes you think I did it?" Alice asked sweetly, adding a look of painful shock and innocence to it.

"Who else would decorate my car like this, Alice!" Edward was fuming.

"Maybe the car fairy did it." Alice suggested innocently. Emmett smiled proudly at his sister. In all his years of messing with Edward's head maybe he had taught her something after all.

"You are the car fairy Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale!" Edward screeched. The crowd had slowly dissipated and was now gone. Edward began chasing Alice and vampire speed. Alice easily dodged him though and soon evaded him entirely. It took Edward a month to get everything they had done off of his car, but everyone else in the family enjoyed the prank.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I've been sick and uninspired to write. Reviews get me inspired though =). There probably wont be much, if anything, until after Christmas, SORRY!**


	5. Wolfboy

Alice had been plotting this for weeks. She hadn't had any trouble with determining how she would convince Jacob to stay with the Cullens but Emmett on the other had was a little more reluctant for this prank. After a few days of explaining and reasoning, Emmett had cracked like a kid who was bribed with candy. Now all they had to do was get Jacob to the house when no one was home. This had become Emmett's job. Alice had already picked a day that Carlisle would be at a conference so he would be gone a few days, so she had planned a major shopping trip with the 'adults' of the family. This wasn't just a trip that would take a few days, for this trip she had planned for them to be in L.A. for about a week. Alice was dragging Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Esme, and Jasper leaving Renesmee and Emmett home to fend for themselves. Edward and Bella hadn't liked this idea at first but it was a vacation and time alone, and on top of all that Nessie would put up a fight if Jacob didn't go to. It had been fifteen minutes since they had left and with the way Alice drove they would be about 10 miles away, so Emmett took his chance. "Hey, Nessie, do you want Jacob to come over?" Emmett asked his niece who was laying on the love seat covered with a blanked clutching the teddy bear Emmett had given her for Christmas. It had a small, squishy heart shaped picture frame with a picture of the entire family, Jacob and Seth included. Despite the fact that she was half vampire and her temperature was unnaturally high, she still somehow had gotten sick, so she had taken to laying on the couch, or the floor near someone. Renesmee smiled weakly at her uncle and nodded. Emmett fished around his pocket for the cell phone in there. He dialed the number and put it on speaker so she could hear him too.

"Hello?" Jacob answered, there was a hint of wonder in his voice. He must not have looked at the caller I.D of his phone or he had chosen to think that it was Nessie and she was better.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jake, Nessie still isn't better but she wants you to come over still. " Emmett said loud enough for him to echo allowing Jacob the chance to realize he was on speaker, that also gave away the fact that Edward and Bella weren't home and wouldn't be soon. They had decided that it would be better if Jacob didn't come over while Nessie was sick, in order to prevent it from spreading. Since she had gotten it, while being so unique, they decided that it was possible for Jacob to get it too.

"Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be there." Jacob replied before the line went silent. Emmett hung up knowing it would be less then ten minutes for Jacob to arrive, but Jacob always gave a longer time amount than he needed to Nessie wouldn't panic if he for some reason was later than what he had said. For her being so young she worried as if she was an old lady. Emmett could understand that she worried though. When she was just a little new-born, looking to be about 3, she had almost lost everyone, maybe even her own life, so it was reasonable for her to be worried about Jacob, whom she loved. It was exactly 9 minutes and 23 seconds when Jacob came waltzing through the door. "Hey kiddo, you look horrible? Haven't you been sleeping?" Jacob half teased half seriously asked sitting on the floor near her. Nessie shook her head pathetically.

"Tell him why, Ness." Emmett encouraged her. There were multiple reasons of why. She touched her hand to Jacob's cheek relaying her many reasons as she had done to Emmett only hours before. She had missed Jacob since her parents were trying to protect both of them, she had nightmares, and Alice had been a little loud in her persuasive tactics in convincing the family to go to L.A. for a few weeks. Jake had a pitiful look on his face when Nessie pulled her hand back away, he knew this would be his chance. "So, Jake, since you know why she looks so bad maybe you'd like to stay here for a week or so?" Emmett suggested, "It would be a comfort to Nessie and it would give me another person to talk to in those rare moments that she sleeps, plus I need someone to watch her when I go hunting." Jacob's eyes lit up and Emmett instantly knew he had won. In just three days Jacob had practically moved in. It was obviously Nessie's doing that all of Jacob's things were in the guest room and she screamed weakly every time he tried to leave even for a second. She would try to cry too. When Edward and Bella were finally home the house was reeking the scent of werewolf. Emmett had easily gotten accustomed to it over the days so it no longer bothered him much. The rest of the family on the other hand gagged as soon as they approached the house.

"Emmett, what is going on here?" Bella, Edward and Rosalie demanded in unison. Emmett looked at them with pure innocence before replying.

"What do you mean? Nessie couldn't sleep and she missed Jake so I didn't think it would hurt her any." Emmett began justifying his decision with all the reasons he could come up with. Bella glared, Rosalie strung together a string of profanities directed at both her husband and Jacob, Edward leaped at him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme screeched coming into the house with Alice. Alice smiled sweetly at Emmett with a look that screamed, 'Way to go Emmett!' Edward landed with ease in front of his brother before turning to his mother. A look of innocence crossed his face and it made him look pathetic.

"Come on Edward leave Emmett alone," Alice said with dignity, "he was just trying to help Nessie." Her eyes flashed to Nessie, then to Jacob before they landed back on Edward they flashed to Emmett. Edward's head lowered a growl came from him. There was no need for words to be spoken when the growl obviously said it all. Edward knew he had been defeated, but it was a warning to Emmett not to do anything that involved his daughter that he and Bella had already decided against. Once again Emmett and Alice had broken a rule.

**A/N: Ok guys I'm quickly running out of ideas for this. I've done all the rules that I really looked at and thought would work. I'm going to work on one more tonight and hopefully get it uploaded tonight. Oh and you guys have two new chapters tonight because I forgot to add the chapter I typed up last week so maybe you'll get three new chapters in one you want to be amazing and help me keep this going you should read their rule list and review this or their lists to tell me which ones I should add to this. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys rock!**


End file.
